Advances in electronics and communication technologies are resulting in communication networks linking an increasingly large number of network devices. Network peers part of a communication network may exchange data across a multitude of peers, increasing the routing capability, processing requirements, and complexity of network devices managing the communication network. Technology can continue to advance and communication networks grow in size, frequency of use, complexity and capability.